There Are No Rules In the Game of Love
by Hogwart's Moonbeam
Summary: After one of their normal fights, they decide to settle things. They decided to pretend to be each other for one day. Whoever doesn't get caught or quits gets to order the other around for a full day. Who will win? Will they both win?
1. Welcome to the main event!

Disclaimer: I own the story line, nothing else. All characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. If I add any original characters, I'll let you  
know.  
  
Let the Games Begin!  
  
Harry walked into the common room along with Ginny Weasley. As they crossed the threshold of the room, they heard a familiar sound.  
  
"HOW WAS I SUPOSE TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO GET THAT BLOODY HOUSE ELF FREE!" cried out Ron, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE HANDING HIM MY SOCK I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR ALL WEEK TO BE CLEANED!"  
  
"WHAT WOULD I BE DOING WITH YOUR SOCK!" shouted Hermione, "I WOULDN'T TOUCH ONE OF YOUR SLIMMY SOCKS WITH A 19 ½ FOOT POLE!"  
  
(Author note: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch... okay, on with the story.)  
  
"Maybe we should leave," whispered Ginny  
"I'm all for that!" whispered Harry  
  
Ginny and Harry made a dash for the door, but they didn't make it.  
  
"Wait!" cried Hermione, "Listen what your best mate did Harry! And you'll be appalled to hear what your no brained brother did this time!"  
  
Harry sat down at the nearest chair, while Ginny just sank her head in disgust.  
These two have always argued. No matter how many times they made up, soon enough they would start up again. Everyone in the school, even Slytherins agreed they had a secret crush on each other. The first and last one to say this to their face ended up with a well-placed worm growing out of their face and in the hospital wing.  
  
"So, anyway," Hermione started, "I was on the brink of freeing a poor, helpless, enslaved, unjustly worked, sad..."  
  
"Would you stop already and get to the point!" snapped Ron, "I think these two have more of a life then just listening to you listing hundreds of fancy adjectives."  
  
"Well, excuse me!" snorted Hermione, "I'm sorry but not every one here has the vocabulary of a chimpanzee!"  
  
"I ain't, I mean I don't have an vocabulary, I mean a vocabulary of a chimpanzee!"  
  
"You see! You see!" shrilled Hermione, "He even says his defense incorrectly! Don't you see Har..."  
  
As Hermione looked around to get the some support from her two friends, she saw that they were long gone. 


	2. Your On!

Hermione looked around her to discover her friends were gone.  
  
"Just as well." Ron said smirking to himself, "They probably had better things to do then to listen to you complain."  
  
"That's alright, I'll win this argument without their assistants." Hermione replied.  
  
"Is that all you care about, winning arguments!" cried out Ron "Is that why we're always fighting?"  
  
"No!" answered Hermione in a shrill voice, "That is not why we fight! We fight because you always make stupid mistakes!"  
  
"Me!" laughed out Ron, "I'm not the one who insisted that if we all ate carrots for a week, we would get better eyesight!"  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who thought it would be a funny joke to replace the sorting hat with a electronic Santa hat, which I may remind you didn't work." replied Hermione, "If you would only read Hogwarts; a History..."  
  
As their fight ranged on and on, it went from how Ron almost set the school on fire during Potions, to how Hermione decided to give all of the house elves Christmas presents of earmuffs.  
  
"...Your never going to let that one die are you Hermione!" said Ron, "Just because I made you forgot to do your homework for Transfiguration..."  
  
"I wouldn't have forgotten to do it if it weren't for you demanding I try one of your brothers trick candies!" said Hermione right over him.  
  
After a half an hour of this they finally started to settle down. They both fell into the Common Room's soft couches.  
  
"What were we arguing about again?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No idea." said Ron on the brink of falling asleep, "Something about Butterfinger Bars or something."  
  
"I'm tired of it!" said Hermione, "I'm tired of our constant fighting that we even forget what it was about."  
  
"What should we do, go to friend counseling?" asked Ron sarcastically.  
  
"No, I think we should have a contest that settles things once and for all." said Hermione slyly.  
  
"You mean like a bet?" asked Ron  
  
"Precisely! I say we find out if one of us can be the better other. If we just pretend to be the other, we could see. "  
  
"What you mean like a bet?" asked Ron  
  
"Yes. I was thinking if we just pretend to be each other for a whole day, and we trick our fellow classmates that we are each other, we could see if one of us could be better."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm not going to parade around the school for an entire day in a dress to prove I'm right."  
  
"Whatever, you just don't want to humiliate yourself." said Hermione.  
  
"Who does?" asked Ron  
  
"You just don't want to embarrass yourself and see that I'm right."  
  
"Dream on! I would take you up on this stupid bet, but it is impossible! I think everyone would be able to tell if I went from no cup to a size D cup..."  
  
Hermione slapped Ron across the face.  
  
"You idiot! How could you say such a thing!" said Hermione quite red  
in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just saying you or me cross dressing  
wouldn't go unnoticed!"  
  
"Of course I thought of that! Haven't you forgotten about Polyjuice  
Potion? I just read..."  
  
(Author's note: Here at this point I had a choice to make. Would I  
have Hermionie just find the Polyjuice Potion, or would I write about  
the month of the time it would actually take to create the potion like  
a true writer. So, I naturally made the right decision...)  
  
"...the note I found by my bed this morning by my bed which led me to  
a hidden source of Polyjuice potion!"  
  
"Who was it signed by?" asked Ron  
  
"Someone named Hogwarts Moonbeam, or something."  
  
"So, if I drink the potion I would get D CUPS?"  
  
Hermione lifts her hand.  
  
(Author note: You go girl!)  
  
"I'm sorry! It's just weird! I don't want to do that!"  
  
"Okay, you can just forfeit the bet then, and prove once and for all  
that I'm right!" replied Hermione  
  
"Your on! What are the stakes?" asked Ron  
  
"Winner, meaning me, who fools everyone in the school and doesn't  
quit, proves they have been right in all arguments from year one to  
this year six. And they get to order the other around for a whole  
day."  
  
"You got it," said Ron  
  
The two friends shook hands in agreement and headed up to their rooms  
without a word.  
  
Harry and Ginny look at each other from their hiding spot from behind  
the stairs and stare at each other.  
  
"Oh no!" they said in a whispered unison 


	3. What are the Consequences?

Chapter Three  
  
As Hermione went up to bed, she was avalanched with questions in her head. Why did she have to do that? What if this stupid bet ruined their friendship?  
  
As she crawled into bed, she looked up at the ceiling. Last year she started to get weird feelings when she was around Ron. If she were like any other of those as she called "simple minded" girls at her school, she would have thought it was a crush. But of course she reasoned with herself that it was just a beginning of a phase all people went through getting crushes on their close guy friend.  
  
"But what about Harry?" she said to herself as she rolled over on her side, "Why haven't I gotten silly feelings when he is around"  
  
Of course she had gone over this question over in her head million of times. She reasoned that Harry was not a cause for these feelings because Harry was kind of distant. Ever since the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts, he continued to give all of his friends a kind smile and a laugh now and then, but only Ron, Ginny, and Hermione knew that all of this was to cover up his confusion of the whole situation.  
  
She began to worry about the consequences of the bet they were about to partake in tomorrow. What if she won? Would she upset Ron with all of her demands? What if Ron won, and she saw a side of him she never hope to see?  
  
"And I haven't even began to think of what would happen if there were a pop quiz in Potions." she said to herself as she drifted into sleep. 


	4. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

"What did I get myself into?" grumbled Ron as he flopped into bed.  
  
As Ron angrily tried to get comfortable in bed, he thought of the many things that could go wrong.  
  
"What if there is practice tomorrow? I highly doubt that Hermione is a good Keeper!"  
  
But Ron knew that if Hermione were put up to the challenge of doing something new, she wouldn't fail.  
  
"Hermione is good at everything she wants to be. That's why I like her so much." he said sleepily to himself, "That's why I like her as a friend I mean!" He said quickly to correct himself.  
  
He had been thinking a lot to himself what Hermione meant to him. She had been his friend forever he knew that, but there was an extra feeling he would get when he was around her. After an argument with Hermione, he would reason it was the extreme dislike of her. Of course, the reason would change if it were during an adventure with her, like in their first year. He would reason with himself that it was his admiration (Author's Note: Not bad for a fellow with a vocabulary of a chimpanzee!) of her courage and determination.  
  
Thinking back on to the unknown adventures of tomorrow, he worried about what everyone reading this story, especially HarryPotterGirly can't wait to see...  
  
"And I haven't even began to thought what wearing a skirt is gonna be like." He said to himself miserably as he fell asleep. 


	5. The Moonbeam

When I first started this fanfiction, I thought I would just add in the part of the note that had my name on it as a joke. But after reading my reviews, I thought that maybe this whole "Hogwart's Moonbeam" thing could lead to something more! Perhaps I'll have her appear in all my fanfictions! My goodness! This is fun! LOL  
  
Signed,  
  
Hogwart's Moonbeam ***************************************************************************  
  
As she looked around the corner from her secret hiding space she gave a silent chuckle. She watched the two go up to their dormitories with a smile on her face.  
  
"My God, I'm good!" she said to herself, "Now, time to enlighten Ginny and Harry. They'll be needed to make this a success."  
  
"She walked over to the hiding space.  
  
"You guys can come out now!" she said with amusement.  
  
Harry and Ginny crawled out of their hiding space with bewildered looks on their faces.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ginny  
  
"Name's Jill. It's nice to meet you Ginny, and nice to see you Harry."  
  
Harry of course didn't ask how she knew his name.  
  
"What is your last name?" asked Ginny  
  
"Would tell ya if I knew. Some give be the last name "you idiot", while others give me the last name "your fabulous" but I prefer..."  
  
Suddenly Harry knew Jill didn't know his name just because he was famous.  
  
"___the name given to me by the unnamed source, Jill." Said Harry finishing for her, "I knew I knew you from somewhere!"  
  
Jill smiled.  
  
"I was wondering when you would recognize me Harry"  
  
(Author's Note: I'm gonna write more about when they meet in my next fanfiction. I know I'm evil! *evil crackle followed by more evil crackle.* *cough* *evil crackle*)  
  
"But I didn't know you were a witch!" replied Harry  
  
"I didn't know myself, until the day after first term started. I was about to get the mail when an owl came to my house then puff! Here I am!"  
  
"I take it your in Gryffindor." said Harry  
  
"Yep!" replied Jill happily, "I don't think I could be in anything else with my attitude!"  
  
"Your right!" said Harry in agreement  
  
Ginny looked back and forth from the two in confusion.  
  
"Anyway," said Jill, "I need you two to help me."  
  
"With what?" they asked.  
  
"I reckon it is about time that the two love birds, Hermione and Ron, need to get together. But, I don't think it is going to happen without giving them a little nudge out the door."  
  
"What kind of nudge?" asked Ginny  
  
"Just a little one," said Jill, "I think if they are each other for a whole day, and they realize that they each have good qualities, they would realize that they like each other."  
  
"What a minute!" cried Ginny, "YOU'RE HOGWART'S MOONBEAM?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jill, "So?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jill, but you call that a little nudge?" asked Harry politely, "This could cause them their whole friendship."  
  
"Not with your, Ginny, and my help." replied Jill confidently  
  
"What kind of help?" asked Ginny  
  
"Just a few places to be at certain times, and a few things to saw, trust me, it will work."  
  
"What is this "flawless" plan?" asked Harry laughing in a nervous way  
  
"Quite simple, let me tell you..."  
  
(Author's Note: At this time I sing very loudly and annoyingly the Star Spangled Banner so you can't hear)  
  
"I think it is crazy enough to work!" said Ginny excitedly  
  
"You really outdid yourself this time!" said Harry happily  
  
"Now troops, off to bed." said Jill cheerfully, "We have a long day ahead of us!"  
  
The three marched up to bed with silly grins on their faces.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	6. Da Rules

Author's Note:  
  
I'm SO sorry about not writing! After making a pledge to myself that I would write a chapter every day, I got the computer game SIMS. Now, I'm back on track. Now, let the games continue!   
  


* * *

  
As Ron walked down the steps the next day into the common room, he only spotted Hermione sitting on the couch next to a girl he didn't know. Not another soul remained in the Common Room.  
  
"And it begins." He said grumpily to himself.  
  
He walked up to Hermione trying to look cool and collected. This failed miserably.  
  
"So, we, I mean you don't have to go through with if we, I mean you don't want to. We, uhh, I, oh you could just admit that I, umm you were wrong."  
  
He said all of this rather fast.  
  
"Oh, I'm ready," said Hermione, "I have your cute nifty outfit all picked out. Oh it will match your eyes perfectly."  
  
Ron grew very red in the face. He found this very embarrassing considering there was a perfect stranger sitting next to Hermione.   
  
"Be nice Hermione," said the brunette sitting next to Hermione, "Lets not be too mean."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ron  
  
"My name's Jill."  
  
"You remember her don't you Ron," asked Hermione sweetly, "she is the girl last week that was all so kind to make sure you got back from the dungeons after your detention. It was all so dark and scary down there wasn't it Ron. Poor ickle Ronnie couldn't find his way__"  
  
"That is enough Hermione," said Jill, "I think he's got the picture."  
  
Ron had turned even redder. He remembered the night all too clearly. He swore he saw a spider, and in attempt to rid himself of the spider, he found himself in the heart of the dungeon, not knowing where he was. Lucky and unlucky for him, Jill found him and escorted him back into the Common Room. Hermione teased him for weeks. Even Harry would laugh a little, even though he didn't know who it was Jill who escorted him at the time.  
  
"Anyway, Hermione, I need to talk to you in private about___"  
  
"No need," said Jill cheerfully, "I'm Jill, also known as Hogwart's Moonbeam"  
  
"Wait! So you're the Moonbeam?" Asked Ron  
  
"Yep"  
  
"So, where is this Polyjuice anyway?" asked Ron  
  
"It's in my room. There are just a few rules I want to discuss with you before you begin."  
  
"Okay" said Ron slowly.  
  
"First of all, no telling any one who the other person really is. Second, since today there is only half a day of class, you will do activities that you think the other might enjoy in their spare time. Third of all, no getting the other person in trouble. And last of all, you both will meet in my room to find the results to who wins after dinner. Any questions?  
  
"Nope"  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Good," said Jill, "So get your clothes and follow me."  
  
Hermione went upstairs with an evil grin on her face.  
  
As Ron dragged himself slowly up the stairs to his room he found himself quite anxious. What could Hermione be smiling about? 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note: How. Could. I. Have. Been. So. Stupid. I decided I would give up fanfiction for Lent. IT WAS TERRIBLE! But, after Lent, I was and still am completely busy. Tomorrow at the earliest I'll add on the next chapter. Sorry!  
  
Hogwarts Moonbeam 


	8. The Exchanging of Wardrobes

Authors Note: Finally I got the next chapter! My computer has been so messed up lately! Well, here it is!  
Hogwart's Moonbeam ******************************************************************  
  
"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" Ron yelled  
  
After coming back from each of their dormitories, they meet again downstairs to exchange clothing, one set for class, and one set for later.  
  
Needless to say, Ron had just taken a look at his soon to be wardrobe.  
  
"Okay, it worse enough I have to wear a dress," whined Ron, "but I REFUSE to wear that!"  
  
"Why not?" said Hermione sweetly, "I thought the green skirt would go lovely with your hair!"  
  
Laid in front of the terror struck red head was a green mini skirt along with a pink army print patterned t-shirt which read, "A Woman's Place is Anywhere She Wants"  
  
"Cool outfit," said Jill trying to suppress a smile, "Herminie's right, the skirt will look perfect."  
  
"This is stupid!" Said Ron, "I can't were this, because...er... I just can't!"  
  
"Oh come on," said Hermione getting rather sick of his whining, "I can't say I'm super thrilled with my attire today"  
  
Laid out in front of her was the regular uniform for boys, which wasn't too bad. But, the other set of clothing was a different story. She was to wear later on, a pair of worn blue jeans with a rip on one of the knees along with a shirt with read "Quidditch and breathing are essential for me to stay alive."  
  
She to admitted to herself with a smile though that she was better off then Ron.  
  
"What are people going to say if they found out I was wearing a skirt?" Moaned Ron "They won't find out, If you both stick to the rules," said Jill rolling her eyes and smiling at the same time, "but you guys need to take the Polyjuice potion and change now! You won't have time to eat a decent breakfast!"  
  
As Ron and Hermione went off to find the Room of Requirement to change, they didn't notice Jill whispering to the plant in the common room, "Okay guys, stage one is complete." 


	9. Cutting of the Hair

Sorry I haven't been adding chapters for a while; I've been very busy. Over my long absents, I was wondering about my character Jill. I didn't write her in to put myself into the story. I had the note from "Hogwart's Moonbeam" as a joke. After reading my reviews, I decided to put her in as the new character, Jill. I've been wondering if I ever get this story done even with Sims, crazy schedules, and Christian holidays, I was thinking my next story could be about Jill and her secret identity. Do you think I should do this, or should I drop Jill after this and have her die in a freak accident involving shaving cream and a rubber chicken? Review and tell me what you think!  
Hogwart's Moonbeam  
  
Hermione and Ron both entered the Room of Requirement. They both wore grim looks of determination. For both of these students were determined to win.  
  
The room had transfigured itself to quite a bare room. The only things in sight were two screens, which were there for the purpose of changing.  
  
Hermione pulled out two bottles full of the potion.  
  
"Alright, here it is." Said Hermione  
  
"Guess we better go behind those." Said Ron pointing towards the screens.  
  
"Yes, but first we need a piece of each others hair. If only we had a pair of..."  
  
In her hand appeared a pair of scissors. "Okay, that is weird." Said Ron  
  
Hermione who was just getting over her own shock decided not to comment. She cut off a lock of her brown wavy hair, and handed the scissors to Ron. Ron took the scissors with a look of anxiety.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked  
  
"I don't want to cut my hair, I might make a bald spot or something." Said Ron turning rather red in the face  
  
"Give me those," commanded Hermione in an annoyed voice. None the less, she had a grin on her face.  
  
She stood on her tiptoes to reach the top of his head where much unneeded hair was sticking up. After a snip, she started to lower herself flat on her feet. She lost her balance.  
  
"Whoops!" cried Hermione catching herself, "Clumsy me!"  
  
What she didn't realize that her hand was still on his chest from catching herself.  
  
"Oh dear Merlin," thought Ron to himself. "This isn't half bad...Wait!  
What I'm I thinking!"  
  
Hermione just realized her little mistake.  
  
"Oh my...okay relax old girl," she thought to herself, "just move back  
nice and slowly...but oh!"  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes "I didn't notice how cute they were before...wait!" thought Hermione, "I shouldn't be thinking that!"  
  
Hermione shock herself back to reality and stepped away.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione trying to pretend that didn't happen, "Here is  
the hair you need..." Hermione gave Ron the lock of her hair, "and this  
is the hair I need..." Hermione shook the hand with Ron's red hair.  
  
Hermione handed one of the two bottles with the Polyjuice and took it  
and the clothes she would be changing into and stepped behind one of  
the screens. Ron went and did the same and stepped behind the other  
screen.  
  
"I guess I don't need that much hair..." said Hermione to herself  
looking at the red hair in her hand. She put some of it in her  
pocket. What she didn't know that Ron had done the same thing with  
her hair.  
  
Author's Note: Did you like it? Next chapter they will drink the potion, I have a couple of questions to ask my friends! I'll add more ASAP! 


	10. Author's Note

Just a quick note...

I would like to introduce Sarah...aka my partner writer person; since I'm so lazy with updating she offered to help. Just be alittle prepared for twists ;).

Julia 


End file.
